<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun's Radiance by astralprojects</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277417">The Sun's Radiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects'>astralprojects</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry I didn't describe you well and give you the justice you deserve Tsugu, Self-Indulgent, Short &amp; Sweet, TSUGUHIMA IS SO PRECIOUS IT MAKES MY HEART BURST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lukewarm, gentle summer day, Himari thinks about all the things she loves about Tsugumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Uehara Himari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun's Radiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsugumi was the sun.</p><p>A glistening beam of sunlight, brightening Himari's entire life to no end. She was so warm, so radiant; Himari was naturally drawn to her, and she was too hopelessly entranced to resist.</p><p>The sun was powerful and strong, just like Tsugumi. The way she thrives on despite everything, the dedication and diligence she shows in even the most trivial of tasks, her ability and resilience in the worst of times. Everyone would be lost and shrouded in darkness without the sun, and Himari would be so utterly lost herself without her own.</p><p>Whenever Himari went out to run errands or to stroll aimlessly in her leisure time, she always found herself at Hazawa Coffee (the only true destination on all her excursions), simply to catch a glimpse of Tsugumi. When she noticed her, she would always give her that sunrise of a smile that made Himari so inexplicably warm and grant her a generous, familiar embrace.</p><p>In fact… No. While Tsugumi shared many good qualities with the sun, she was unbeatable. Even the sun couldn't compare to her unending brightness. To Himari, Tsugumi was a force beyond comparison or description, and all the words in the world could barely brush upon her incredibility.</p><p>Speaking of Tsugumi, where was she? Himari had been waiting for her outside of the music shop as she completed a chore for a while now. While Himari enjoyed dreaming about Tsugumi to a fault, she would much prefer to have the real one by her side rather than a fallacy.</p><p>"Himari-chan, sorry I'm late!" Tsugumi called as she rushed out, bag rustling by her side. "The queue was really big. Did you wait for too long?"</p><p>"Tsugu!" Himari cheered - the only warning that she was about to pounce onto her girlfriend, right before she did so. "Don't worry about it! I could wait forever for you!"</p><p>"H-Himari-chan…" Tsugumi smiled, reminding Himari of her previous escape and filling her chest in that extraordinary way. "Thank you."</p><p>Tsugumi shifted the bag to her other hand as she held one out slightly for Himari to hold; the latter was more than content to accept.</p><p>"Anyway, once we drop this bag off, let's go on a date!" Himari declared.</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>"Mmhm!" she hummed. "I was thinking about it while you were in there, and I want to spend even more time with you. Can we do something? Or go back to one of our places. Either way, I want more Tsugu time…"</p><p>Tsugumi laughed at Himari's pout, bubbly and light. "Okay. How about we go to that new sweets cafe you've been talking about all week? I've been wanting to take you there since you first mentioned it."</p><p>"Really?!" Himari turned to her, giving her hand a tight squeeze in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, let's go! You always listen to me, Tsugu. You're the best~!"</p><p>Tsugumi kissed her cheek lightly, eliciting a small squeak and blush from Himari.</p><p>While sunsets were a fond love of hers, Himari truly did much prefer the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everybody pretend I'm working on Yukisayolisa and not dreaming up a million other ship fics right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>